She Was Hurt By Him
by loganv
Summary: Veronica Wanted Him.....WANTED, now she hates him, a little bit of mac and wallace thrown in as well as weevil but a pure LoVe story. Please give it a chance. This Used to be Shes Hurt but i changed it.,.,.,Sorry
1. Drive Me Home

NOTE: this is my first ever fanfic so i'm kinda not experienced...review this one and i'll make sure that there's more to the story...thanks

This Story Starts Off When Lily was killed...from veronicas POV

she was sitting at home, rocking back and forwards with duncan beside her...all she wanted was to be alone but she knew he had to be there for her and for him too...lily was gone...there was no going back. She wanted to crawl up and go to sleep but when ever she closes her eyes she see's duncan, logan, lily and her at the beach...having moments of laughter and sadness and now all that is gone..."duncan, you'd better go, your mum is outside waiting for you", veronica said slowly. He Got up at the same time veronica did but his purpose was completely different to hers, she got up because someone needed to be there to open the door and say goodbye, he got up because veronica told him to go home when all he wanted to do was to stay right were he was...with the love of his life. But he knew he had to leave, veronica needed time alone...so he slowly made his way out the door to the car.

2 hours later

"loagn????...is that you??...there was a knock on the door at about midnight. Veronica got up from the couch and opened the door...sure enough, there was logan. " i came by to see how you were...i cant stop thinkin about you", he said in a whisper. Veronica let him in and all logan could see was the t.v. playing lily's favourite movie, The Autumn Girls. logan sat down were veronica had been moments ago and asked,"How are you?? are you doing ok??".

"Yeah i'm fine"she said glancing at logan, he looked up,"Are you sure??"

"yes i'm defintely sure"she replied although she wasnt sure if logan knew she was lying or not.

"i cant stop thinking about you veronica, it's driving me insane", logan said while he stood up and started pacing the room looking at veronica

"Logan, you know that duncan and i are still together and i know that you love me and i'm not sure that we should be doing this...you need to go home...you shouldnt be here!!!", said veronica very fast

"We both know that you love me and that we're suposed to be together, not you and duncan...i'm not sure that he knows what he wants at the moment...so why dont you just cut it off?"

"i'm not cutting it off just because you want me too...i love him and he loves me...i know that when we are like this we need time alone", she said this with a stern voice and it almost seemed real.

"fine...but i just know that you and i are meant to be together...not him and you", logan said when he sat down next to veronica, she gave him a look that meant leave and she wasnt kidding. Logan read her mind and then said," i'm not leaving until you accept that you love me more then you love him", By him he meant duncan, the only person who knew what it would be like to love veronica mars...to be with veronica mars...to feel what logan had felt towards veronica for so long...logan and duncan had been friends since birth...he went back to reality and then veronica got up and opened the door,"Leave please, i dont love you more then duncan and i dont think i ever will, i'm sorry..."

"okay, i get it...i'll see you 'round Ronica" he said finally, realising that it just wasnt going to work and then left without any more words to her.

school on tuesday

Veronica walked into Neptune High and found wallace and his girlfriend Jackie sitting at her table with their arms around each other. She walked over and then wallace realised she was there," Heya Supafly!!, seeing the look on her face he added,"Whats up??"

"Nothing", she replied,"Apart from fighting with logan and duncan!!"

"What are you doing fighting with duncan?? Hes your boyfriend remember", He said sarcastically.

"well it wasnt really a fight, it was more like 'get outta my house' thing but instead i think we're just going to be kinda avoiding each other from now on...",she sat down and started to finish the homework she got for journalism(she had that class 1st period).

"Well i hate to break it to you but he's coming this way", wallace said as jackie left to see a teacher about an assignment she had to do."Damn it",she whispered just as duncan said,"Hey Veronica, umm...", looking at wallace and everyone around he added,"We need to talk...now".

veronica got up and asked wallace if he could mind her things until she got back and then walked off with duncan towards the only vacant spot in the whole courtyard. "Veronica,"he said once they got out of earshot with everyone," i dont think we can see each other anymore...it's weird...and i need time alone to think and to be with my friends...not my girlfriend..."he looked at her and she didnt look like he thought she would, Veronica added with a smile," i knew it...'we need to talk'...who says that anymore without meaning we're through?? Duncan, i know why your doing this and i dont think that we can be together anymore either...i was losing all the passion i had for you...i need to move on, thank you for giving me that chance without hurting you", and with that she walked away without another word to her now ex-boyfriend.

she sat down with wallace and explained what had just happened and he added," damn V, you need to go get a piece of paper and write this shit down for me, i'm having trouble keeping up...oh there's the bell, we'd better get to class",checking his timetable to see what he had and suprisingly enough he had maths. they said their goodbyes and veronica walked into journalism only to find that logan saved her a spot next to him. She thought "How Pathetic, he saved me a seat". She took it without warning that duncan was watching her every move.

at lunch

Veronica and wallace were talking about the next basketball game that was coming up and joking about how veronica and jackie were going to be wallace's cheerleaders when logan walked over and said that they, meaning veronica and himself, needed to talk really bad."i thought that talk with duncan would've told you that i'm so not in the mood to be talking right now!!!",stated veronica, turning to logan and looking into his eyes...oh...she thought that they were the most gorgeous eyes that anyone could ever have and she could just melt in them.

"Ronica, please i just need to tell you what i have to say...please?", he pleaded.

"Fine, but only five minutes maximum", She said as she walked away with logan in front. "okay", she said, when logan stopped and turned around,"Your five minutes starts now".

"I know that you dont love me but forever i have wanted you and duncan to break up so that we could be together...it's finally happened but one thing is missing...you dont love me...veronica, i've loved you since the day i met you...the way you say things, the way you look...everything", he took a breath and went on," i know that somewhere inside you know that you do love me and that we're suposed to be together and that i was right all along...", he said, takng a breath and waiting for her reply.

"Logan, i've just broken up with my boyfriend and he's your best friend, how do you think your going to get along with him as your best friend and me as your girlfriend, It wont work, trust me", veronica tried to state the obvious but she didnt think logan was going to see her point.

"I just wanted you to know that i love you know matter what happens", said logan as he walked away to join the other 09ers.

Tuesday night

why couldnt she stop thinking about him...his eyes...his hair...his lips...she needed to tell him how she actually felt and she needed to do it soon. she picked up her phone and stood there thinking about what she should say...it wasnt easy, saying that logan was right all along and that she really did love him and not duncan...she didnt have a clue on what to say so she put the fone down and walked into her room...it was a typical teenage room with posters and a bed and a desk, maybe a couple of posters here and there. she sat on her bed thinking about the next day. what was she going to say to logan. she pulled off her shirt and put on a tank-top and her boxes... stood by her bed and thought...oh my god...he knows he's right...he knows...damn it!!! and with that thought she layed herself down and closed her eyes to the one thing she didnt want to see...Lily's body...it was everywhere, then it was replaced with logans except he wasnt dead...noone was...duncan and nicole were together and lily and justin were together and all veronicas friends were happy for logan and veronica to realise that they were meant for each other...then BANG!!! Veronica woke with a start..someone was in the house...what time was it she thought. veronica looked at her clock and saw that she was late for school, she got up and herd someone in the kitchen. "VERONICA, where are you??", logan shouted, veronica opened the door and asked very sleepy,"Logan, what are you doing breaking into my house???".

"You werent at school with your friend, wallace, so i came to look for you", he said as though nothing would be better then seeing her again. Veronica looked at him and said,"wait, you came here to check on me??what happened to your girlfriend, Holly, or whatever her name is??"

"ahhh...well do you really wanna know the whole story or can i cut it short???",logan asked veronica while she stood there looking at him.

"Lets try the short version, then i'll go get dressed and have a shower and you can then tell me the long story on the way to school, okay?", she told him the plan and then moved to the kitchen to start having breakfast. she offered logan a peice of toast as he started the story. "well...",he started", i told her that i hadnt seen you around and then she asked me if i cared that you were at school or not and i said ofcourse i care and then she asked me if i cared so much that i would come looking for you and then i answered yes and she cracked and said fine then, go and find her, we're through...and then i came looking for you, long story short!!", he finished and took a bite out of his toast, smiling at veronica.

"Wow, thats a really short sweet story you got there, are you sure you really wanna wait here while i have a shower because you could be doing better things you know??!!!", veronica replied with a sarcastic voice.

logan, who was watching her every move was quite happy to sit there and wait for her so he said,"nah i'm cool, i'll wait",smiling as she left the room.

veronica wasnt quite sure that she wanted logan in the house while she was having a shower but she could trust him so just after she turned off the water to the shower and dried herself with the towel, she could hear someone else's voice...oh no weevils voice, thats the one she could hear. She quickly got dressed and walked out to see that weevil had let himself in because she could tell that logan wasnt exactly going to be happy about him being in veronica's house. "Hey my friend, what do i owe this great pleasure?" veronica asked weevil as she glared at logan. He caught the glare and at once meant that he should keep his mouth shut, he did as he was told and sat down staring at veronica and weevil in turn. "i was just checking that the PCHers havent come after you too, they got me", she saw that there was a big red mark on the side of his face and he had a black eye."ahhh...so that would explain everything...they came to see me last night,thats kinda why i'm soo sleepy",She pointed at logan,"and they said they were looking for you and they wanted to know where Jase is, Who is jase???", she asked weevil while checking that her hair was fine in the mirror. "He's a friend of mine, big in the drug business and he owes them a small amount of cash so thats probably why they were looking around". logan checked his watch and said,"Come on Ronica!!".

"i'm coming", she yelled out of the bathroom while she checked that her eyeliner was good,"Weevil, i' still dont understand why you came here. they know i dont want in on everything from drugs to your bikes so can you please go, i need to talk to logan before we go...", she added thanks as he closed the door and left.

"You want to talk to me???Oh no this cant be good, veronica mars wants to talk to me...scary thought", joked logan as veronica sat opposite him on the couch."Look, i like you logan, nothing anyone can do is going to change that and i think i've known it for a long time but i dont think that we would last very long so i'm not going to go out with you, hook up with you...you know the rest, but i do like you, i think it's just the whole lily thing thats been going around that makes me feel like i need someone...", veronica said while playing with her hands infront of her...not daring to look at logan.

"You see veronica, thats the thing...i love you, i always have and i think i always will but you think it's just a fling, it's not like that", he said still not looking away from her eyes." We better go, There'll be no point in going if we dont hurry up".

Wednesday after school

veronica was walking past weevil and one of his group friends and she caught weevils eye and winked. a cheeky signal to tell him that she knows something he doesnt. she heard him say bye to his mate and he ran up to meet her walking outside into the courtyard. "So whats new veronica?", asked weevil as they stopped next to weevils bike."Oh nothing much, just catching out people who should be behind bars but their not...the usual".

"Well why did you wink to me??", he asked with concern in his voice.

"because your friend jase doesnt want the PCHers to come after him...turns out that he wants the PCHers to come after you...so you have to start picking your friends wisely mister...!!!". as weevil put his helmet on.

"Listen, dont get caught up in this, i dont want you to be hurt", added weevil and with that last word of hurt he drove away.

veronica thought about going to Mars Inverstagations but then she thought about how nice the beach is this time of year and the beach got the better of her. she walked about 5 pacees and heard logan yelling out to her to stop. she did, only to find that everyone was looking at her and logan."Veronica, where are you going??", asked logan. "why is it any of your business to find out where i go after school is finished?", she asked. logan smiled at her and answered her question," Because i wanna come".

At the beach

logan was stating the obvious...if they went out or even held hands in public the whole school would know by friday. thats the way neptune is, you do something and then the whole town will know about it within the next couple of days or faster. they walked all the way down to the end of the beach just talking about how life would be so awesome if lily was still alive. Veronica could tell that logan couldnt do this with any other person, it had to be her or it would never come out.

"I love you veronica", he whispered into her ear as she watched the waves forming."Logan, you do know that we cant be together, it would be against everything i've worked for...and plus you've been there for me when noone else has which makes it worse",she said as she laid her head on logans lap and he started stroking her hair."why does that make it worse?? Just because no one else has ever appriciated the way you are and who you are...!!! You need me, i need you", and with those words he bent down and kissed the top of her head as another wave forned.

3 hours later

"Veronica, wake up! We need to get going...the stars are coming out and you look really tired...come back to my place and we'll watch a movie or something", logan said just as veronica started to wake up from her nap.

"Sorry logan, you should've woken me up, not just let me sleep on your lap...and the answer is no i cant go back to your place, i need to get home, We're not going out remember, i like you and you like me, thats all.

"ok ok i get it, but your not driving home, i'll drive you", he said when they got up.

"fine fine but your not coming inside, ok", laughed veronica as they started walking the long way down the beach. As they got to the cars veronica noticed something was wrong with logan...he had been quiet all day through their classes together and he was alone at lunch, she had forgotten to ask him about it when they met up about 4 hours ago.

"Logan, whats wrong?", She asked as he started the car,"you seem different today, quieter...if that helps".

"Umm...nothing", He lied.

"Tell me, its not like it's gonna hurt me", veronica stated.

"I'm going out with Ashley", he said very quickly.

"Your WHAT?", she felt heart broken.

"I know i should've told you earlier but it just didnt work out and you were falling asleep and i didnt want to wake you",he said,putting his hand on the wheel of the car and turning it.

"Logan, I thought you loved me and not anyone else", she told him, holding back on the tears.

"I do, but i figured why wait when your not wanting to be with me back so i asked her and she said yes",he replied as they drove down the main street of neptune.

"okay, just drive me home...",she said slowly. they didnt talk to each other for the rest of the car trip and logan could tell she was hurt, badly. Once logan drove into the drive way of her house and stopped the car she got out and slammed the door without saying thank you or goodbye, and she stormed inside.

NOTE:Sorry Its soo long but i didnt know where to finish it. i'm going to start a new chapter after this.


	2. For Me?

Chapter 2

Veronica just found out that logan was seeing someone when he told her that he loved her...or he did anyway. From veronica's POV

she didnt know what she was soo angry for, it's not like they were getting together, or he wants to be with her...well he said exactly that but how could he say it when he was going out with ashley. it hurt...she ran to her room just as she herd logan drive out of the drive way and up the street. she didnt even bother having dinner or changing her clothes, all she wanted to do was sleep, she was so tired. the events of the day poured out on her as she layed down and the last thing she saw was the light of the lounge room flooding into her room.

Thursday morning

Veronica didnt care look at logan that morning when she walked into school, she didnt want to see the person who had hurt her so much with only words. she walked straight to wallace and sat down,"Wallace, since when do i care what logan echolls says??", she asked him without paying any attention to the stares she was getting from people all around her.

"Hey to you to, umm to answer your question, i'm not sure you ever did, why would you ask that?",He asked looking around to find out what the hell she was talking about.

"Because i realised last night that...I love him", she said in a whisper, looking across the table towards him. "Okay, i'm deffinetly missing something here, did you just say that you love logan?!",he asked looking into her eyes and realising that she was serious,"wait...are we talking about the same logan",he asked again. She Replied with the only word she had left,"Yes...".

"What happened to you, what did he say, what did he do...this time?", wallace asked with a heap of concern in his voice and across his face.

"I'll tell you later...meet me at my place this arvo and i'll tell you the whole story, i promise", she added when he raised his eyebrows.

"Okay supafly, Head up, i gotta go but i'll see you later aiight",said wallace as he walked away towards jackie and the office. Veronica looked around and all these people were staring at her. She got up and walked towards her car just as she saw duncan, logan and ashley walking towards school. Logan saw her and told ashley and duncan he'd catch up in a moment.

He walked over to veronica just as she opened her door. "where do you think your going?", he asked seriously, grabing hold or her elbow. "umm Let me think, I'm going somewhere where you, duncan, ashley or any of the other 09ers are, Happy??",she asked,"Now Let me go thank you very much", she said as she wriggled out of logans grip.

"Look veronica, I dont know what you have against me but it has to stop, You dont need to go away just because i'm here!",he said and took a step back.

"No...No logan thats where you, my friend, are very wrong, you lied to me, i thought i had some sort of trust with you but now its all gone and i cant even stand here without trying not to collaps. You know what you've done so dont try and pretend that you dont... i'm really sorry to stop this lovely conversation but i should be going",she added with a fake smile, still not looking at logan. She jumped into her car and was about to put the keys into the ignition when logan snatched them out of her hand."LOGAN, give me my keys!!!!", she shouted, finally looking at his face and saw that there was a purple spot under his eye, which made her forget about what was happening at that very moment."What the hell happened to you",she asked befor he could say anything to stop her. "Nothing, i just fell over, thats all", he said as he tried to cover it up.

"Logan, we both know i'm not that stupid, now tell me whats going on", she told him sternly.

"1 word veronica, No", he said as he handed her the keys and started to walk off...veronica got out of her car slightly taken aback. She thought about running up to him but then thought better to just leave him alone now. she went back to her car but didnt get in, she locked it just as the bell went she ran off to class. All she could think about was logan and what happened to him.

Once class was over she called logan on his phone...you never know where that boy is these days she thought to her self. He picked up and said," what do you want?". "God",Veronica said into the phone,"You sound so nice today ,dont you? Actually what i wanted to talk to you about needs to be done in person and i need to do it now so where are you?", she said quickly so that no one around her would fine out who she was talking to. "Why does it have to be now?Cant it wait? I'm a little busy about now", he said back to her.

"No it cant wait, what are you so busy with thats stopping you from seeing me??", she asked. "Never you mind, okay i'll meet you by my locker in about 10 mins", he replied.

"Thank you, i'll see you then", she said as she hung up and started to wounder what he was so busy with but then went to see if wallace was alone before she went to see logan and he wasnt there at all. i wounder were he is she thought...oh well i'm to busy now, i'll find out later. She walked along the corridor leading to the marine ed room which was closed but that didnt matter, she wasnt going there anyway. She stood by logans locker until she turned around and saw him walking towards her from the far end of the corridor. She started walking towards him, looking him up and down. "Hey", she said once she was walking by his side. "What do you want?", he got to the point straight away."I want to know why you have that bruise on your face", she said to him, not quite sure that he was going to tell her though."Veronica, you are nothing to me anymore, You dont understand that i'm taken, your not suposed to be caring for me...I dont love you anymore", he finished...those last 5 words tore her apart...shattered. She burst into tears, she couldnt stop. Logan walked away and didnt look back, She didnt understand, he was right, she wasnt suposed to be caring for him anymore...she didnt care for him anymore, then why was she crying??? i do, i care she thought, thats why i'm crying...this is what it feels like to have your heart broken...it hurts...so much.

After School

Wallace was coming over in about 5 minutes. He just called to say that he had left his place. What was she going to say to him, about how logan had told her he loved her and then said that he was going out with ashley. how could she explain it. She didnt want to go back to school, after all the comments made about her after she ran to her car with tears streaming down her face...all from those things he had said to her. Knock Knock Knock..."Hey V You In there?",Wallace asked through the glass. time flew by, he was here already. She could see his outline against it. "Yeah, Its unlocked...let yourself in",She replied to his question. Wallace walked in and sat next to veronica on the floor. She had her hair down and her mascara was running down her face."Logan Hurt you, huh??", He said wiping her tears away.

"Yep",she said in a small voice and nodding slightly. "What did he say?", Wallace asked as he got up and went to the fridge, picked out veronica's favourite ice-cream and 2 spoons.

"that he didnt love me anymore...and that i shouldnt care...and that i should give up",she said as wallace sat down and opened the ice-cream. He got one big heaped spoon and handed it to veronica."Thanks for coming here wallace...i would've asked someone else but they all seem to have gone...or they're busy".

"I'm never to busy to look after my best friend so dont worry anymore", he said, reassuring her that he staying,"come here", he finished and pulled her into a big hug and let her cry onto his shoulder. when all the tears were gone, she went and cleaned herself up. "Thanks Wallace, Logan's a jerk", she said as she sat down next to the empty ice-cream container. "so are you coming to school tomorrow???", he said, very concerned with his best friends life at the moment."Yeah, i better cos' i have a due date thing so mmm...", she said as the phone rang,"Oh better get that". she ran to the phone and picked it up. It was duncan,"Hey Veronica, what happened with you today...all i heard was that you ran out of school at lunch". mmm...hmmm...she thought, he would know! "Nothing, just something that went on between two friends was all...wallace is here, i'm fine",she said back at him. The last place she wanted to be now was talking to duncan, her ex.

"okay, but call me if you need anything", he said before he hung up. the last thing she was going to do if she needed anything was call duncan. Why was he suddenly so protective?

"Wallace i think you should go...i need some sleep, thanks for everything though...it was really nice of you to come around", veronica said as she opened the door and wallace walked out nd turned around,"Well, call me if you need anything, anything at all, from the ice-cream to a piece of fruit". Veronica watched his mum drive out of the drvieway and up towards the mall.

Friday morning

all she could hear around her was people laughing at her, all she could see was people pointing at her. She turned around to greet wallace but at the same time she saw logan and ashley in each others arms. She wanted him so badly and he did want her, but now he doesnt. What happened? She shook herself back to reality and sat down at her usual table with wallace. "How You doin' today V?",he asked her, looking around and seeing weevil come towards her,"Weevils coming by the way".

"To answer your question, I'm fine", She said with a smile as weevil sat opposite her,"To answer yours...oh well i cant!?". "Foget it, You Wouldnt need something like this in your life,"said weevil as he stood up and walked away. WHAT?", She shouted at him and stood up. he turned around and started walking towards her. she realised that he wasnt walking he was limping. "They got me, veronica, the PCHers got me. like you said they would. I need you to find out why they've done this. They wont talk to me anymore, all they do is beat the shit outta me whenever i walk past", he explained.

"Damn, I'm gonna need 50 bucks though...if you really want me to do this", she said business-like.

"I was really hoping you'd do this for free", he hoped that she would but wasnt quite sure.

"Okie Dokie...for free, You've got to be kidding me...,"she said with a laugh...but seeing the look on his bruised face she added,"Alright, i'll do it, but only for you...no one else got it? Now what do you want me to do for you?".

"i want you to find out why they want me out and why they hate me all of a sudden",He said faster then normal.

"Right, okay...I'll start this afternoon. i'll call you when i'm done",she finished the conversation with a smile as weevil walked away.

"What did he want this time?",asked wallace as they both sat down together.

"To Bust up some news about the PCHers and why they hate him",she replied with a smile,"So original huh?".

"Yeah, That would be typical weevil, always into trouble",he laughed off the comment.

"There's the bell, shit",veronica said saldy, she didnt want to go to class because she knew that logan was going to be there. i'm not going to cry, i'm not going to do anything to him, talk to him, involve him in anything today she said to herself, and sure enough he was in class sitting down near ashley and duncan. Veronica chose a seat right at the back away from everybody but the spaces between her and logan began to fill with other classmates. at the end of the period, veronica got up and walked out just before logan and ashley. they followed her all the way down the hall, she could feel logan's eyes on her, then they turned off to go towards the carpark. why did she want him, instead of someone else. she had never thought about him before...when he was single, and now he's taken. I think about him day and night. I couldnt have him...ever. He Hated Her, why? She was going to find out. tonight.

fiday Afternoon

She had planted a microphone on thumper so she could find out why they hated weevil and she was sitting on the couch listening to it when someone knocked on the door. She could see the outline but she had no idea of who it was.veronica jumped up and walked to the door. she opened it as Ashley said,"Hey". "Ashley? What are you doing here?",She said stunned. "Its about logan, I'm not here to be mean or anything but can you please lay off. He's taken...by me", She said and looked at veronica's stunned face. "i know, I'm not really that stupid. But you wouldnt have any idea about why he suddenly hates me do you?",she asked. "No, You might have to ask him that",She added as she started to walk away," Bye".

"Oh, Thanks Anyway!", She whispered after she closed the door. So ashley didnt know why he hated her, veronica picked up the phone and dialed logans home number. No answer.

She dialed his mobile. No answer again. She thought about it more and then called duncan."Hey Veronica", He said,"Why did you call?".

"I called because i need to talk to logan, hes not picking up any of his phones so i thought he might be with you", She said hopefully. "Umm...no He's not here. Maybe you should try his home again, or his mobile. Oh i gotta Go. Bye Veronica",he said just before he hung up. She Thought she herd logan's voice in the background but she didnt want to seem like a stalker so she went back to her laptop and started listening to thumper and his other PCHer friends.

Hey, they were talking about weevil. "He's ratting us out, believe me",thumper said to another PCHer. "Come on, You dont really think that he would do that do you?", veronica wasnt sure who it was but he didnt sound so nice. She picked up her phone and dialed weevils phone number. "Hey weevil, I've got something you might wanna hear, Come round as quick as you can alright?",she said as thumper started arguing with the other PCHers about weevils trust and wether they should get him again. "Yeah, i'll come now, see ya", he said and then hung up. she kept listening to the PCHers and then it went quiet, Then all fuzzy . Someone had found the Microphone. She was dead. Weevil was dead. it didnt go back on. She saved the conversation as 'weevil's case' and waited at the door until weevil came around. He pulled up on his motobike and pulled off his helmet,"What happened veronica?" He asked as they walked into the living room in her house.

"They Found the bug i placed on thumper, they know it was me...the conversation is saved onto my computer, here i'll show you", veronica added as she went and opened up the case voice file. It started replaying everything that they talked about until they found the bug. "I knew it, they think i gave away their meeting place and now they want to get me for it, if they come after you tell me, or tell them to come see me", Weevil said as he sat down with his head in his hands. "What do you care if they come after me...wait, you dont like me do you?", she asked sitting oposite wevil and staring at him."So maybe i do, Its not like you like me instead of logan".

"How do you know about logan", She asked taken aback but still curious about who had told him. "Come on V, it's so obvious, the way you stare in his direction every lunch hour, and why he's talking about you nearly 24/7", he said finally taking his head out of his hands and instead, he looked at veronica. "You got me".

"I Better go, thanks for everything and for doing this just because i asked you to, your a good friend veronica", he said as he left. those last words left veronica's heart feeling warm. She was a good friend...that meant so much to her. Now, back to reality...wait, did weevil just say that logan was talking about her nearly 24/7? He did. veronica's heart lept over a couple of imaginary chairs and fell a few steps.

She dailed logan's mobile and he picked up this time,"Hey Veronica, Why did you call me before? Is something wrong?".

"No...No nothings wrong...ahh i just wanted to ask you a couple of questions...about me!? is that ok?", She was wishing that she didnt ask him now, or even ring him but the feeling of hearing his voice was amazing. "Yeah, Thats totally fine but can you hurry up cos i gotta work in about 20 mins and i'm still not ready!!", he said urgently into the phone.

"ok, Number 1: Why didnt you tell me you liked me before when duncan and i were going out?", she asked logan. "Because i was in fear of making a fool of myself because i knew you like duncan more then me, next question", he said quickly. "Number 2: Why dont you talk to me or even look at me in school now?", veronica asked, she wanted to know the answer to this question for ages but she was to scared to ask him in person. "All the 09ers hate you veronica, if i want to be an outcast then i'll be friends with you", he sounded mean when he said that...he wasnt angry, he was mean.

"Oh yeah, thats right, only go for the 09ers huh, no one else, not even me. just give me up like a peice of jewelery your giving as a present, only to find that they hate it, just like every one else hates me", she wanted to slap him, make him feel the pain she had just felt, through those words. "Veronica, it's not like that, i am your friend but we cant be seen talking to each other in class or it would just look like",he was cut off by veronica,"So just because all of the 09ers hate me does that mean you do to?",She was almost crying but she didnt want to let them fall, it was like watching logan win his race, which wasnt going to work. "Veronica, i have to go, I'll call you after work, or stop by...which one?",He really had to go. He wanted to go and see veronica, to hold her, to look into her eyes...but he knew that he couldnt do that, he was still hitched to ashley, even though he was only going out with ashley to make veronica jealous. It worked in the wrong way, It made veronica...hurt. "Yeah, sure come by but only if you get rid of your girlfriend, I Wont have you in my house if you have a girlfriend. i'm sorry, i have to go aswell", she burst into tears, she was sure that he loved her...and she loved him. She fell asleep on the couch only to be woken by logan at the door. she was happy to see him but does this mean that he had dumped ashley? She couldnt find out if she didnt open the door,"Hang on,"she yelled. She looked in the mirror and saw that she looked like shit. she had mascara lines all down her face and her eyeliner was running so she quickly cleaned herself up and ran to the door. "Hey Ronnie",Said logan with a smile. "Hey Surfer boy",she smiled back. veronica lead the way to her room and they sat on opposite ends of her bed. "I thought i wasnt allowed in until i dumped ashley",he asked, concerned with the way she would handle the joke. "You dumped her right, thats why your here", she asked, her thoughts not allowing her to see what she feared most.

"Relax, I dumped her...For you", He said slowly.

**NOTE: i'll be writing more in another hundred chapters or so...nah i'm just kidding. There's definetly more chapters coming. Cant Wait. If you want them to be shorter just tell me and dont forget to give me some idea's. i'm totally lost as to where this is going :S Your pal, Anita**


	3. What Am I Waiting For?

Chapter 3

"For...me?",She was thinking so hard her head hurt. logan was in love with her and yet she found it hard to believe him...how was that possible."I Love you, veronica,"He said leaning in to kiss her. She pulled away and looked at him,"Why do i find that hard to believe?",She asked as she stood up and walked into the bathroom looking for some pills to stop the headache that was forming in her right temple. "Whats so hard to believe, Those words you have wanted to hear for so long?",He said looking her up and down. "how do you know?",she said at once, thinking of what she and weevil had been talking about just before she left. "Come on Ronnie, Its Obvious",He said with a laugh. "That obvious",she moved closer to logan, looked up at him,"I want you logan, and i dont know how i know it but i need you, your all i think about, its you i need...i Love You". she didnt know what was going to happen next but she could feel the blood rushing through her mind. veronica put her arms around logan's shoulders and moved so close that she could almost kiss him, and thats exactly what she did. She kissed him, the passion flooding through it. logan put his arms around her waist and pulled her close. they moved into her bedroom and onto the bed. She pulled her top off and kissed him again. she placed her hands underneath his shirt and lifted it off. They were both shirtless at that point. what happened next felt awesome.

2 Hours Later

she felt him move next to her. veronica was thinking about what has happened about 2 hours ago. She felt loved. For once in her life a boy loved her for being who she was and not just to get her into bed. she smiled and slowly, making sure not to wake him, crept outside the room and into the kitchen. Her dad was home, his car was in the driveway but he was sure to leave in about another 2 hours no doubt. He never stayed home more then 4 hours at a time and it must only be about midnight. She went to the fridge and opened it, the light of it made her blink several times before she could actually see again. she grabed the orange juice from the top shelf and pulled a glass out of the cupboard. she went back into her room and went into the far corner where her laptop was. It was also where she kept all her books to. Most of them where crime and Drama books but the one she started reading only a few short days ago was a romance. Not veronicas type but she loved this book. She turned on her lap, making sure not to wake logan and sat down. Starting to read chapter 3 in her novel. time flew by while she was reading this book, when she looked up over the top of her book she saw that it was almost daylight outside. Veronica looked at logan and saw that he was still asleep to. She heard her dad's car go out the drive way and faded into the distance. she returned to her book not bothering to check whether her dad had left any sort of note but she doubted that he would anyway, These days they hardly have time to talk, let alone write notes to each other so she let the thought slip from her mind.

"Bookworm"Said logan as he moved over onto the other side of the bed, the one closer to veronica.

"How Long have you been watching me??",She asked smiling, but she got the fright of her life.

"about 20 minutes, you really like that book huh?",he said.

"yep, its not my style but i like it", veronica said with a wink and continued,"What do you want for breakfast?".

"I thought i wasnt allowed breakfast until i was cleared with Mr. Mars?", he joked.

"He's gone out...again",Veronica said as she marked her page and stood up. She walked over to logan and sat on the end of the bed, kissing his lips and asking him again,"What do ya want?".

"Umm...Toast!!", he said as he got out of bed and started getting dressed.

3 days later, at school

so he thought he could sleep with me and then ignore me?...veronica was sitting at her original table looking at logan and all his 09er friends. He had ignored her when she said hi to him and even whispered to his friend that she was a loser. Why?? she was going to find out, NOW. She walked over to logan and grab his arm. "what are you doing veronica?", he said to her as every one stared in their direction. "I Need to talk to you...now",she said as she pulled him away from everyone. "Veronica, whats going on?", He asked as she let go of him and turned to face him. "Why are you ignoring me and calling me a loser when you said it yourself that you loved me?", she asked while the tears came into her eyes. "You know i have to pretend i hate you", He said looking back at the 09ers,"You know i dont...".

"i do, i guess i'll be your ticket to freedom...after school, then you can tell all your 09er buddies what good sex you had with "some chick" on the weekend", she said, sollowing some tears. Everyone was looking at her now. they were making quite a scene,"Come on lets get outta here, We'll be back before class...i promise". They didnt even get their stuff as they headed towards logan's car. "You Drive buddy", veronica said as she wiped away the tears and started laughing. "Where are We going?", he asked as they started up the car.

"Ummm...", she was thinking about her place but there was always a chance that her dad was going to walk in on them,"Lets try your place".

So thats where they went, logan's place. She didnt know what she was doing. They needed to talk...Badly but she didnt know why she dragged him away and was about to take himself to his place. She was dizzy.

She focused herself once again on the road which was leading to logan's place. They pulled up infront of the hotel logan lives at and stopped. "Why are you acting like such a jerk?",She asked, while he opened the door.

"What, at school or now?", as they walked through the double-doors.

"Everywhere,"she said, stopping in her tracks,"why dont you just accept that you dont love me enough to make 'us' public".

"I want to, but---",he got cut off by veronica.

"But what logan, scared your gonna get kicked out by the 09ers just because of me?",she stated to him. veronica couldn't have made it clearer. He cared more about his rep. then he did of her. How sad! "yes, Thats exactly why i dont want to make us public, i'm saving both of us with public humiliation."

The conversation had caried them into the elevator and logan pressed the level 4 button. "okay, i'll make a deal with you, Either we become public or we're not together at all".

As the level 4 door's opened they walked off onto the landing.

"Thats a really hard thing to do veronica...to be accepted by the 09ers and then get kicked out again", he said, unlocking the door and walking into his apartment. veronica sat down on the couch and watched him get 2 cups out of the cupboard and fill them up with coke,"come on ronica, how do you expect me to be your boyfriend and be friends with the 09ers at the same time??", he asked, while handing her the cup and sitting down opposite her.

"Logan...logan...logan,"She said, shaking her head and accepting the glass,"I made you a deal, my friend, either you accept it and we go back to school a couple...or...,' she went on pointing a finger at him," i walk out of here slightly disappointed at me wasting all my time on you, and definetly disappointed in you for letting me fall with no intention of catching me, So...Which one is it??". He looked at her with confusion and then replied,"wow, You actually had me there,"he added with a smile. "Logan, i'm being serious, you can either accept me or leave me."

"i'll think about it!", he said as he grabed the 2 glasses on the table infront of him and started to walk towards the kitchen. he wrinsed out the glasses and put them back in the cupboard. "You'll think about it, no logan, this happens now", she said with the look on her face to melt ice. "Alright, I dont want to hurt you veronica, i love you---",he was cut off by her.

"You love me but you wont stay with me because of people who only love you for your money?? Logan, thats stupid, your stupid, they're stupid, i'm stupid for even thinking that you would. I cant stand looking at you anymore...",she got up and was just at the door when logan said,"Wait veronica, just...wait".

"Wait for what logan...what exactly am i waiting for?", she asked. He couldnt expect her to be his plan B. It didnt work like that for her. it wouldn't, Ever. she turned to look at him. he sighed deeply and she walked out. She waited until the doors were fully closed to start crying. How could he do this to her. It wasnt fare. He used her. No one would know how she felt at the moment. No one...except for mac. The only girl friend she had...and trusted. She ran into the parking lot and realised she had no form of transport back to school. She did have her mobile though. She flicked through her contacts and found mac. She wiped away the tears and dialed Mac's Number. Veronica herd mac say hello to her and then replied with,"Mac, your one of my best friends, i really need you to pick me up!".

"Oh,"Mac said, slighty stunned and taken aback,"Oh yeah sure, where are you?", veronica heard macs car go beep and knew that she must be ready to start up the car. "Umm...logans place...",She said with a kind of knot forming in her throat again. "Okay, hold on, i'll be there in about 2 minutes, bye,"Mac said before hanging up. "Thanks, Bye".


	4. Help Me!

"Wow, that explains it then",she said jokingly. when veronica looked at her funny she added,"i heard lucy and jane talking about what a slut you were this morning and about how logan and dick had walked in on you and some guy at shelly's party. wierd shit that goes around here aye!!"

"Oh, thats not even the worst of it, if you come around my place this afternoon we can check out all the hate mail i got from almost everybody in that group...and a couple from random people that were at the party!!", she said just before the bell rang. "Oh i cant though...i have to go do this thing with my mother, she thinks we need to bond",she said, rolling her eyes.

It was last period. Veronica had to go meet duncan behind study hall. she said goodbye to everyone and ryan and tammy walked off towards the library and wallace walked off towards the gym. Wallace and his gym, shaking her haid and laughing to herself as she thought about the game that was coming up. the one she had to go to according to wallace. Veronica hated basketball, infact she hated anything to do with balls. It annoyed her. by the time veronica got over this she was shocked to see she'd gone from the courtyard to the edge of the oval and was almost to the study hall.

unfortunately she'd forgoten about the grade 9's exam that was taking place that day and it was absolutely crowded. She walked slowly out the back of study hall while avoiding the teachers. duncan was standing about 20 metres away from her, clicking his fingers.

"Duncan, isnt this a bit crowded to be talking here?", veronica asked as she walked towards him. "exactly what i was just about to say, got any other ideas?",he questioned, walking with her down the back of the oval. "There's a tree we can hide behind over there", she said, pointing at the oak tree. It had a low branch and she doubted wether anyone would bother checking.

veronica was so against skipping class and she didnt like the idea of her father catching her. she had a back up excuse if he ever found out anyway so it didnt really matter. "Veronica, you know i dont like anyone",duncan said after they had reached the tree and sat down out of sight. "What does this have to do with lily?",She asked, slightly confused and worried. "I know logan likes you, he never shuts up about you and-",he got cut off just like logan did. "Duncan, logan has nothing to do with lily, apart from maybe that he was dating her when she got murdered but still, is what you have to say got nothing to do with lily and everything to do with who likes me and who doesnt...because if it does i'm going to class, i know who hates me and i know who likes me, no actually let me rephrase that, i couldnt give a shit who likes me".

"i like you, veronica, i only broke up with you because logan told me too...i'm sorry for lying but he made me!".

"wow, that was pretty random",she said, showing every sign of shock on her face. she didnt like duncan anymore, but what was she suposed to do? he was on the verge of a mental breakdown and she didnt like the fact that he had broken up with her just because of logan. "why didnt you tell me this before he used me?".

"What do you mean?", he asked.

"He said he loved me and i believed him and he got me into bed and yeah...",veronica really didnt feel like she should finish what happened that morning. "Veronica, he blackmailed me into breaking up with you",duncan said impatiently.

"How, what did he say??", she asked, very concerned with the way this conversation was going.

"He said that if i didnt dump you he was going to hurt lily, he said he was going to bash my mother. I couldnt do anything about it. i'm sorry",he finished, while not looking at veronica, but instead looking around the edge of the tree to see if anyone was coming. he looked helpless, confused, annoyed, everything that could make a person breakdown, go insane. it wasnt anything that veronica wanted to feel. she didnt know what to say...so she moved her back against the tree and just waited until duncan said something else. it went on for at lest 5 minutes. veornica stole glances at duncan every few minutes and he looked somehow comforting. she moved closer to him and put her arms around him, slowly rocking back and forwards. he put his arms around her and said,"Thanks for everything, i really need help".

The bell rang and they both got up. They waited until a couple of students had come onto the oval so it didnt look suspicious and walked back to the courtyard. veronica had changed the way she felt towards logan, she used to think that he was a nice, lovely, and a very trustworthy person but now she thought that he was a loser and a jerk, she hated him. she didnt know what she felt towards duncan though.

"Why dont you come and sit with wallace and me?", she asked as he started walking towards the 09er table, not looking very happy. He stopped and turned to her,"Yeah that would be nice". he needed a friend, veronica wasnt very busy but she didnt really think that she was the one to help him in this problem. logan watched them walk over to her usual table; duncan's new one; and sit. wallace was over sitting with a girl with dark red hair and then she realised it was mac! No way, she thought, you have to be kidding me. They weren't...together...were they. No, surely not. He kissed her cheek and got up. Yep, they were, but it couldnt be that bad, having two best friends together. Wallace started walking over to veronica and duncan just as they both sat down.

"Hey V, and ahhh...duncan!".he said as he arrived. "Hey...ummmm...Wallace right?",Duncan said, He didnt look to sure. "Yeah, thats me".

"Wallace",veronica said to draw attention to herself instead of a sulking duncan,"Are you and Mac...like, you know, together?"

"You guessed it!",he said, sitting down next to her.

"Wow, since when?"

"Umm, About 5th Period"

Veronica looked over at mac and saw that she wasnt there anymore. Wallace turned around and looked at duncan, He gave veronica a questioning look and veronica shook her head. He took it as "I'll tell you later" and asked,"So, duncan what are you doing tonight? I was thinking maybe we could catch up, just you and me and a basketball!"

"Ahh, sorry wallace, i'm kinda busy tonight, i'm sorry but i really am", he said, shaking his head. Veronica knew what he was doing, he was coming around her place to tell her what he knew about lily's murder. How could she just leave lily, to go to logan, it wasnt suposed to be like that, if she would've just stayed with her she wouldnt have died. She was blaming logan, it made her feel at peace, If a drunk logan hadnt called her and threatned her to have a swim. It was his fault lily was dead or is it? If he hadnt called then would veronica be dead as well? Or would veronica have'd been able to save her best friend. She didnt know, and she didnt think that she should know.

"Oi, Veronica, are you in there!!!", asked wallace as the bell rang.

"Oh yeah...",She said, collecting her things and standing up. Duncan was walking away towards the lockers and he didnt look back at her,"sorry, in my own world, what happened with duncan?".

"Nothing happened with duncan!!!", he asked, though a little concerned with the way his friend was acting.

"Oh umm...i have to go, i'm going home, i dont feel well, i'll see you tomorrow",Veronica said as she walked towards the Neptune High car park.

She drove all the way home thinking about one thing, if logan really did hurt lily then why was he acting like it didnt hurt him, they were soul mates, he said it himself. I dont know why he would even think...or say...anything like that she thought, he just wasnt that type of guy, she just knew it. She only just realised to herself that she'd been sitting in the car for about 3 minutes when she snapped out of her world again.

"Veronica, What do you want?", the strange person said.

"I wanted to talk to you...about lily's murder",she said, only moving her head to face him, as though she was paralised. She should have known he had something to do with it. Just known, lily was always talking about him and the way he helped her.

"I dont want to talk about it alright, you need to get some sleep, you look really pale",he continued,"Are you sure your okay?".

"i'll be okay when lily's murderer is behind bars now just help me!", veronica actually got out of the car this time, how could she be so stupid.

He was going to help her, she could see it in his eyes.

Sorry that it took so long but i had heaps of shit going on and homework and crap. I Hope you like it, it's not as long as i'd like it to be but i hope you dont mind, i'm working on another chapter as we speak.


	5. Serious Problem

Chapter 5

A Broken Path

"You know something i dont...come on weevil, just tell me",Veronica said as she leaned againsted his bike and he was leaning against a wall. She looked him in the eyes and he could tell that she was almost crying.

"What happened to you today veronica, you look like your gonna be sick",weevil said, trying to change the subject without veronica noticing.

"Dont change the subject, please, i need to know", She said, clearly noticing a subject change.

"Okay, i was sleeping with lily, i'm not sure if she told any one, obviously she told you because your here, but yeah, while logan and her were together she was cheating on him with me",weevil said, starting to polish his bike, something to do with his hands, they were shaking so much.

veronica didnt talk for a while, she walked over to the wall so she wouldnt get in the way, but she stood there watching him polish the bike.

"So that tattoo on your arm...it's not your cousin lily, like you said to logan, it was my best friend, lily??",veronica asked, figuring everything out in her head.

He pointed to the heart tatoo on his arm and she nodded,"Yeah , Thats your best friend, on my arm, logan didnt do that for her, he did nothing for her, apart from use her!".

"Yeah i know, i hate him too, He used me just like he used her",she said to no body imparticular but weevil replied,"What do you mean, he used you?? When??".

"a While ago, He made me believe that we would be together...forever", she shifted her feet, remembering the way he said that he loved her,"he got me into bed and then the next day just ignores me, says he cant love me at the time and moves on to bigger and better things, god, how i wish i could hit him, make him feel the pain he's made me feel",she was picturing a scene in her head where logan was begging her to not hurt him, just begging her. It wasnt going to be possible, to make someone beg for forgiveness, not a person like logan echolls. It wasnt like veronica to want someone to hurt, she didnt like the idea or purposly hurting someone, but the idea of making logan beg her not to hurt him was very nice.

"Veronica, you could've told me, i would've done something about it",weevil stopped polishing his bike and stood back to check it, He must've decided it looked pretty good because he automatically put everything he was using away and took veronica out the back of his place. It wasnt messy but it wasnt clean either, it was good.

"Hey, Weevil, how come you and lily never came out and told anyone??",veronica asked out of curiosity.

"Because Her being an 09er and me being a PCHer would be total chaos".

"Lily liked chaos",veronica said, not intentionally saying it to anyone.

"Yeah, well i didnt, she kept us a secret because i told her to, she wanted to come out but i didnt, it was my fault no one knew".

"Veronica, you know i can make logan pay",weevil said as she checked her watch, almost 4:00. she would have to get home soon.

"i want to make logan pay, but theres so many things holding me back".

"Like What?...",weevil asked, out of curiosity.

"Like the fact that i cant bare to watch someone get hurt, especially logan, and-",weevil cut her off.

"V, He hurt you, I can make that better, you know i can, and he has to pay for what he did".

He had a good point thought veronica, he made her heart break so she was going to get weevil to hurt him back. SIMPLE.

"Okay, whatever, do whatever you can think of, just let me know first okay, and dont make it permanent", Veronica said as she got up and exited weevils Place.

Courtyard : School

"Veronica, What happened to you?", wallace asked as veronica sat down, She looked like a zombe. She hadnt blinked all the way across the courtyard and she certainly didnt move properly.

"Oh...umm...no nothing...",She replied and still didnt blink. Wallace waved his hand infront of her eyes. She blinked once and then pulled out a book of what looked like photo's to show wallace. Veronica handed wallace the book and he flicked through them.

"Okay, Veronica, explain why you have these??",wallace put the book on the table and looked at her.

"I Know i'm not suposed to care anymore and everything but i think logan may have a serious problem".

Okay, i'm sorry that i havent writen anything in a long long time but shit happens right??

And i dont own any of the character's you recognise but i own the ones you dont so Dont steal them...and for any one that doesnt get that 

it's a smiley face giving you evil stares

Tell me if i missed anything out and thanks to oXsecretXo for all your help. Happy face xD


End file.
